


You Are My Sunshine

by cassyy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Based on a song, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Oneshot, Red String of Fate, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyy/pseuds/cassyy
Summary: Based on "You Are My Sunshine". A short one-shot I thought up.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	You Are My Sunshine

_The other night, dear,  
_ _as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you  
in my arms._

Hinata didn't realize it was a dream, at first. He was just delighted to see the familiar face of Komaeda, of the person he wouldn't trade for the world, and ran up to him. He hugged him tightly, happy to hold him again, snuggling up. When he looked down at his red string, he noticed it trailed down to Komaeda's own. Just like it always has. Right?

 _When I awoke, dear,  
_ _I was_ _mistaken_

_So I hung my head  
and cried._

No. That's not right, the other day, Hinata knew the red string was grey, noticed the string was cut. Knew it was fading. Was he dreaming? He didn't want to be. Please don't let him be dreaming.

He was. And he knew it was true, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. When he was forced awake, he noticed his living room was pitch black. Usually, Komaeda was up at this time. There was always a light on now. 

Komaeda isn't here.

That's hard for him to grasp, somehow. It's horrifying to think of. He wasn't even told where Komaeda left, he didn't leave a note, he just noticed his red string was cut and it was grey and the only light in his life was gone in a flash. Hinata held himself tightly, hid his face, and cried.

* * *

 _You are my sunshine  
_ _my only sunshine._

_You make me happy  
when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,  
how much I love _ _you_

He had to get up. There were still things he needed to do. Rubbing his eyes, and going to wash his face, he tried his best to hide his red eyes with a hoodie. He walked outside of the house, locking it. Even if he had nothing to steal, he...

Nevermind. Hinata walks to the store, and on his way he notices Komaeda. He was ecstatic. He would've run up to him, happy he wasn't dead, assumed it was a mistake. Assumed he was still his lover. If only.

 _Please don't take  
_ _my sunshine_

_away._

He would've. He could. But instead he just stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be a mistake. It wasn't, it never was, and it was all Naegi's fault.

He shouldn't be so jealous. But why couldn't Komaeda tell him? It would've been better. He wasn't a bad person, right? They were _soulmates_. Komaeda knew what he was doing, walking hand in hand with Naegi to the store they'd always gone to, exactly at this time.

Even seeing them together wasn't a mistake.

Lots of words ran through his head.

 **Asshole**.

* * *

_I'll always love you  
and make you happy._

_If only you will  
say the same._

He couldn't move for a few seconds, but when he could, he ran back to his house. There's no use. Komaeda's gone.

He looked down at the string on his finger. If he pulled it off, there was no way he'd be able to reconnect it. Ever. But he'd get a new one.

Maybe someone new was best.

_But if you leave me  
_ _and love another,_

_you'll regret it all  
some day._

He wonders if Komaeda would be willing to reconnect it. No, Hinata thought, there's no way. He cut it. He did this on purpose, he planned it, and it was going to stay that way. 

_You are my sunshine_

He tugs the hoodie down again. He wants to cry again. But he won't. Not over _him_. Not over _Komaeda_. He wants to spit it out, but he doesn't have the energy.

_my only_ _sunshine_

Never again will he trust someone like that, never again will he trust someone with his life. That was a mistake. A mistake he hadn't even thought of, really--soulmates never leave each other for long. Surely Komaeda was experiencing the same pain, right? Surely?

_you make me happy_

He wasn't. He can't be. And that was a hard pill for Hinata to swallow, but one he needed to. Komaeda did this on purpose.

_when skies are_

_grey_

_you'll never know, dear_

_how much I love you_

On purpose, he thinks, over and over. On _**purpose.**_ There is no mistake, there never was, and there never will be. He cut the string on purpose.

Komaeda doesn't love Hinata.

_please don't_

_take_

_my sunshine_

_away_

* * *

_You told me once, dear,  
_ _you really loved me_

_And no one else could  
come in between._

He remembers it vividly.

Maybe their fourth date? Fifth? They were sitting and watching the sunset on the edge of the hill. Hinata was worried Komaeda would fall off, or worse yet, jump off. He was holding his hand tightly.

"I'd never leave you," he remembers Komaeda saying. "I don't think I could live with myself." He remembers the smile he was given, and it hurts him to remember it was all a lie. Maybe it wasn't at the time, but it was now.

_But now you've left me  
_ _and love another._

He remembers meeting Naegi for the first time.

He was a bit off-put by how much attention Komaeda gave him. But he'd brushed it off. After all, Komaeda loved hope, and Naegi was the first Ultimate Hope.

The _real_ Ultimate Hope.

Was that why Komaeda left Hinata for him? Was he a 'stronger hope', as he'd love to say?

He didn't want to think about it.

_you have shattered  
all my dreams._

Komaeda was gone. He was never coming back.

* * *

_You are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear_

_how much I love you_

_please don't take_

_my sunshine_

_away._

_In my dreams, dear,_

_you seem to leave me_

_when I awake my poor heart_

_pains._

_So when you come back_

_and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you, dear,_

_and take all the blame._

Komaeda wanted to reattach the string.

It was a joke.

Well, less then a joke. A warning. He wanted to tell Hinata to let his hope grow stronger.

But when he tries, he notices he can't.

Hinata took off his string.


End file.
